max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Robot Zombies
The robot zombies (or simply zombies) were Professor Mortum's army. They were once humans whose brainwaves were absorbed by Mortum or other zombies. They were capable of infecting regular humans by putting their hand on their heads and absorb their brainwaves. They debuted in Team Turbo Fusion-Tek. History Animated Films Team Turbo Fusion-Tek Shortly after Mortum unbounds from his grave, he sees a couple walking in the forest, who were supposedly lost. Mortum growls and releases his hands at them. The man is the first to be infected, and later on the woman, who was trying to escape. Mortum was heading to his base and possibly infected people in the way. He infected everyone on the base and transformed one of his assistants into a zombie. Meanwhile, Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Rayne Martinez, Alejandro Villar and C.Y.T.R.O. were hanging out when Max sees a zombie and shortly after an army of zombies starts to approach. Max and his friends activate their Turbo Modes in order to fight against them. C.Y.T.R.O. attempts to contain the zombie invasion but he fails and Alex's brainwaves are almost absorbed by a zombie. When Max and his team were cornered and outnumbered, the zombies suddenly stopped and they release a white trace of energy from their mouths, which led to the same place: Mortum's hideout. Meanwhile, Mortum was feasting on all these brainwaves and afterwards he almost turns his own nephew into a zombie, until Max's team arrive and destroy Mortum. Eventually, Mortum recreates himself, this time resembling a mix between a human, a centipede, a scorpion and a spider, and easily overpowers Max and his friends. He later on captures Steel and destroys his hideout and leaves Team Turbo behind to perish. While Max and his team were out of the picture, Mortum's zombies started to infect many people in a incredible speed rate and overtime, the entire Copper Canyon had been turned into mutants. After Mortum saw Commander Kilgore's aerial forces flying on the city's skies, he presumed that they were trying to save that forsaken land and creates a temple. Afterwards, two zombies brings Steel and Mortum creates a spheric shield around him to immobilize him and dissect him. Later on, after spenting few time talking with Mortum, Steel says that Max's team was alive and would stop Mortum. The villain laughs and sent his zombies after them, saying to bring their head to him. Meanwhile, Max and his friends were on a farm house that belonged to Rayne's aunt. Suddenly, a zombie attacks Alex, but he is eventually knocked down. Max deduces that they could find a way to find Mortum's hideout by extracting information from the zombie with C.Y.T.R.O.'s help, as they were hive-minded. Because of that, the zombie horde knew exactly were Max and his friends were. The army starts attacking the house and Rayne activates its defensive capabilities. However, the zombies easily tear apart the shields despite Max and his friends' efforts. They eventually invade the house, but luckily, C.Y.T.R.O. had managed to extract the necessary information and escapes from the place, yet a zombie grabs Alex and tries to torment them. The zombie is knocked down and Max and his team end up on commander Kilgore's base, where he reveals that he was about to release a missile to wipe out Copper Canyon from the mape and prevent the infection from going further. Eventually, Max and his team reach Mortum's temple and they attempt to stop him, but they fail. Mortum uses the power of the Connect-Tek to transform the entire world into robot zombies. In the process, Mortum also drags Max's friends to the ground and transform them into his slaves, nicknaming them as "the heralds of the Technopocalypse". He sents them to capture Max Steel, but they are eventually cured with much effort. Mortum was meanwhile feasting on many brainwaves, but Max's team arrive and they destroy the villain once again, yet he recreates himself once again, this time with a gigantic size and resembling a mix between a human, a crab, and a scorpion. Max attempts to defeat Mortum, but he fails. While fighting against a large horde of zombies, Rayne realizes that they still had the mind link, which allows them to share their powers with Max. After doing so, Max activates Turbo Mega Mode and overpowers Mortum while Team Turbo defeats the zombies. Max impales his Connect-Tek Sword on Mortum and the Brain Bank is exposed and later on destroyed. As Mortum falls apart and screams in pain, the infection is cured and he eventually fades away. Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' They are much stronger than regular individuals. *'Superhuman Durability:' They are tougher than average individuals and are capable of taking a good beating from Max's team and return harmless to battle. *'Superhuman Speed:' They are faster than regular humans. *'Brainwaves Absorption/Infection:' By putting their hands on the top of the individual's head, they are able to turn them into a zombie. They can send these brainwaves to Mortum. *'Unlimited Stamina:' They can fight during long periods and can take a good beating from Max's Team Turbo. This was seen when Tempestra created a massive tornado and tossed the zombies on the wall, yet they could quickly get up to another round. Appearance They all have a hand with a skeletic structure and black color stuck to their heads. Their skin are completely bright grey and they have a dark grey armor made out of deformed poligons. Personality The robot zombies are Mortum's mindless and agressive slaves as they blindly obeyed the orders of their master. They seek for brainwaves and when they are fighting or simply walking, they usually say "brains". They were described as "relentless" by Steel. Relationships Professor Mortum Gallery Trivia *Similar to Morphos' clones, they also are hive-minded and serve as Mortum's puppets, as he says. *The helmet design of the male robot zombies resembles Makino's helmet from the classic series. *According to Alex, Rayne and C.Y.T.R.O., when they were under Mortum's control, they could only hear many distorted voices screaming the villain's name. *Yet most of the victim's clothes disappear in the process of the infection, there are few robot zombies whose few pieces of the outfit were left. An example of this is the Hot Dog Vendor. *Mortum's virus was strong enough to infect artificial intelligence, for example, C.Y.T.R.O.'s. Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Non-Humans Category:Former Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Films Category:Cybernetic Characters Category:Future Characters Category:One-Time Villain